MY LOVE ARE FOR YOU
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : aku bingung harus menolak atau terima, antara jujur atau berdusta, antara cinta dan benci, dan antara kenyataan dan kemunafikanku. Jika aku mencintainya Disclaimer : forget Rated : T Pair : HaeHyuk Genre : romance, hurt/confort


Summary : aku bingung harus menolak atau terima, antara jujur atau berdusta, antara cinta dan benci, dan antara kenyataan dan kemunafikanku. Jika aku mencintainya

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : EunHae

Genre : romance, hurt/conform

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

MY LOVE ARE FOR YOU

.

.

.

Author POV

"Oppa katakan jika kau mencintai Donghae oppa" terdengar teriakan seperti itu tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Panas kemudian memenuhi dirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengatakan jika ia mencintai seorang namja? Apa mereka menginginkan hal yang tidak wajar? Dasar, para fans gila. Ia namja dan Donghae juga namja, setidaknya mereka berpikir untuk mengatakan apa yang pantas dikatakan. Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak boleh egois, demi kelangsungan karirnya ia terus tersenyum dan mengatakan jika 'ia aku memang mencintai Donghae, dan Eunhae is real' ia sungguh muak dengan kata-kata itu, setiap nada dalam kalimatnya sama sekali tidak ada emosi tersendiri. Ia muak, ia lelah, ia sungguh benci ketika setiap fansnya berteriak dan meneriaki kepalsuannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Donghae. Ia hanya menganggap Donghae hanya sebagai patner kerja tidak lebih, bukan teman dan bukan sahabat. Ia hanya terikat dengan Donghae karena mereka ada dalam satu grup yang sama dan sau menejement yang sama. Dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa dan harus tidak egois agar Sooman bisa tetap menerimanya bekerja disana.

"hah" desah Eunhyuk ketika show berakhir, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di belakang pangging. Ia memijat keningnya dengan keras, memperlihatkan raut wajah kesal dan muak, jijik serta benci.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang kebetulan melangkah melewati Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Malas untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata malas menerangan karena ia sendiri enggan untuk mengatakannya. Ia benci, muak, kesal, dan lelah.

"Gwaenchamna" ketus Eunhyuk kemudian mulai beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak tahu.

"dia kenapa?" gumam Ryeowook kepada dirinya. Ck, toh juga bukan urusannya. Kemudian Ryeowook melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengambil beberapa minuman yang akan ia bagikan kepada beberapa members yang lainnya.

Kini sampailah Eunhyuk di balkon belakang panggung. Ia mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia tidak bisa jujur? Kenapa ia tidak bisa jujur jika ia tidak begitu suka dengan Donghae. Kenapa ia selalu berdusta dan mengatakan jika ia sangat mengerti Donghae dan begitupun dengan Donghae. Donghae termasuk namja polos dengan segala kepolosannya. Sesungguhnya ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Donghae. Donghae juga memiliki yeojachingu dan ia juga merasa bersalah dengan yeojachingunya Donghae yang selalu bertengkar dengan Donghae karena dirinya. Yeojachingunya Donghae selalu mempermasalahkan dirinya. Kenapa Donghae selalu bersamanya dan kenapa Donghae tidak pernah memperhatikan yeojachingunya sampai akhirnya yeojachingunya Donghae menjudge Donghae sebagai namja gay dan bajingan hanya karena dirinya. Ia tahu bukan karena ia orangnya ingin tahu. Ia sangat acuh. Apa yang ia lakukan jika itu berhubungan dengan media ia akan selalu berdusta. Senyum, tawa, canda dan berbagai hal yang ia sendiri tidak bisa lakukan.

Ia memang tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, karena apa? Malas! Ia malas untuk menerima skandal yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan seperti itu, ia malas jika media selalu membuntutinya dan paparazi yang setia mengintainya. Ia terlalu malas untuk itu. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang dirinya dengan baik. Termasuk member Super Junior. Tidak ada yang tahu. Semua hanya kepalsuannya. Kembali sembusan nafas resah membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Sedang asiknya ia melamunkan hal tersebut. Kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya membuatnya berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang selama ini menjadi beban hidupnya. Donghae, Lee Donghae, namja dengan wajah polosnya dan segala keluguannya. Entah itu hanya rekayasa atau memang seperti itu adanya. Donghae selalu bersikap apa adanya. Jika tidak ya ia katakan tidak dan jika ia ia akan mengatakannya iya. Alisnya tertaut tanda ia tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-sshi. Kekasihku mengakhiri hubungannya denganku" terang Donghae dengan nada sedih. Ia memang namha cengeng tapi tidak dihadapan Eunhyuk juga bukan? Mengingat appa Donghae yang telah tiada dan pesan dari beliau untuk menjaga Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kembali mendengus? mau tidak mau ia harus mendengarkan ocehan bocah yang kekurangan kasih sayang ini. Sangat malas, sungguh sangat malas, muak akan sangat muak jika kau menjadi Eunhyuk.

"kau tinggal mencari kekasih baru apa susahnya? Kau bisa mencari dari fansmu dan seseorang kau anggap dekat. Itu tidak sulit dan lepaskan tautan tangamu. Aku merasa canggung dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini!" terang Eunhyuk ketus akan tetapi sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Donghae. Donghae hanya diam, kenapa Eunhyuk seperti itu. Kemudian rasa kesal menyeruak dari diri Donghae

"KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SEORLAH KAU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU AKU DAN TIDAK MENGENALKU? KITA SUDAH SALING KENAL SELAMA LEBIH DARI TUJUH TAHUN, KENAPA ANDA MASIH BELUM BISA MENGERTI?" teriak Donghae dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk yang semikian. Apa salahnya sehingga Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. Berbeda sekali dengan di atas panggung, Eunhyuk akan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dan melakukan fanservice dengannya. Ia juga melihat Eunhyuk sanga menikmatinya saat ia membalasnya. Tapi kenapa saat dibelakang panggung Eunhyuk seorang tidak menganggap terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Ia tahu Eunhyuk memang dari awal tidak begitu akrab dengannya tapi tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan.

"aku memang tidak tahu kau Donghae-sshi. Aku dan kau hanya bertemu itu saja. Bukan teman. Kita tidak pernah berteman dan hubungan kita hanya sebatas solidaritas pekerja sebagai artis. Bukan teman" ketus Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae yang juga terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa pernyataan Eunhyuk begitu menyesakkan dirinya? Apa eunhyuk tidak tahu jika dibalik lubuk hai Donghae yang begitu dalam ia sungguh mengagumi Eunhyuk. Bahkan ia rela jika pada akirnya ia harus menjalani orientasi menyimpang hanya karena Eunhyuk. Tapi kenapa Eunhyk sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaannya. Ia ingin Eunhyuk mengerti, memahami dirinya, bukan orang lain. Buka Leeteuk hyung, bukan Siwon-sshi, dan bukan Kyuhyunnie. Tapi hanya Eunhyuk yang ia inginkan berada dan mengertinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan tetap seperti itu Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Donghae dengan sangat dingin. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir kini telah kering karena sakit hatinya barusan. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Ialah yang selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Eunhyuk. Ia bahkan rela memutuskan yeojachingunya yang juga tidak mengerti jika ia hanya menggunakan yeoja tersebut sebagai tombak apa perasaan Eunhyuk sesungguhnya kepadanya. Tetapi pada kenyataanya Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dirinya.

Disisi lain Eunhyuk tengah membaringkan dirinya di sudut dinding toilet artis. Ia tidak perlu takut jika ia tidak hadir di panggung karena ini memang bukan segmentnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga berpikir kenapa saat ia mengacuhkan Donghae, ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih sakit lagi? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya dan mengapa ia seperti ini? Ia membencin Donghae dan segala sesuatu tentang Donghae. Ia benci setiap teriakan fansnya yang mengatakan ia dengan Donghae. Karena dibalik semua itu ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan anehnya setiap melihat Donghae. Tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya jika orang tidak ingin mengatakannya gay. Terlebih jika keluarga dan semuanya tahu jika ia memiliki rasa itu kepada Donghae. Terlebih orang-orang disekelilingnya, akan menghidarinya terlebih Donghae.

Eunhyuk menangis. Ia menangis sesegukan karena disisi lain ia juga tak sanggup untuk menyakiti namja yang begitu baik dan polos dengannya. Ia takut dan sangat takut. Tanpa ia sadari jika rasa takutnya itulah yang semakin membuat Donghae tersiksa dengan perasaannya.

"Hae, mianhae. Na neomu saranghaeyo" gumamnya tidak terlalu terdengar jelas karena sesegukan. Ia menundukkan matanya. Ia harus bisa menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia harus selalu berpikir jika setiap keinginan fansnya tersebut adalah hal yang gila dan menjijikkan.

Kini show telah berakhir dan kini semua members Super Junior tengah berkumpul membagi semua cerita yang mereka alami dari Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa, Ryeowook yang dengan polosnya mengatakan segala hal yang ia alami hingga semuanya tertawa, dan ditambah kejahila Kyunhyuk yang membuat suasana dorm semakin hidup. Namun berbeda dengan Eunhyuk ia masih tertidur di kamarnya karena merasa sangat lelah akibat show yang memang melelahkan.

"hyung, besok kami akan berangkat ke China" ujar Donghae yang memecahakn keheningan yang beberapa saat tercipta.

"nde, hyung tahu Hae. Super Junior M akan show di China selama beberapa hari. Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi bukan? Sebaiknya kalian tidur" terang Leeteuk menepuk kepala Donghae. Ia sangat menyayangi Donghae sebagai dongsaenya yang satu ini. King of Tears, namja paling mudah menangis akan tetapi memiliki aura karismatik yang tinggi dan sangat manly. Donghae hanya mengangguk sembari meninggalkan Leeteuk menuju kamarnya dan Leeteuk.

Keesokan paginya. Seluruh members Super Junior M telah berangkat dari bandara Incheon sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur. Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk terjaga dan ia menemukan dirinya sendirian di dalam dorm.

"apa mereka meninggalkanku? Kenapa Donghae tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada dirinya. Sesungguhnya ia juga tahu jika hari ini Super Junior M akan ke China, tapi tidakkah mereka berpikir untuk mengajaknya? Sedikit rasa kecewa dan kesal karena tidak bisa menemani teman-temannya terlebih kesal kepada Donghae. Sejenak Eunhyuk diam ia merasakan perasaan sesak. Mana mungkin ia hanya bisa diam sedangkan Donghae dan seluruh member Super Junior dan M tengah berada di bandara.

Sejak kejadian itu, Eunhyuk terus saja bungkam apa bila diajak berbicara oleh members lainnya. Ia juga terus melamun dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar, hatinya masih kalut dan marah. Mengapa? Mengapa dia tidak di ajak. Ia juga ingin berpamitan dengan Donghae. Orang yang dikatakan hanya sebagai partner solidaritas pekerja. Orang yang juga membuat perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ia sendiri juga bingung. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai mengalir saat kini ia berada di kamarnya menatap kosong kearah layar terpanya. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Disisi lain ia juga ingin Donghae tahu perasaan anehnya.

Tanpa ia sadari kini Sungmin telah berada di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan bingung dan penuh tanya. Ada apa sehingga dongsaenya seperti ini? Apakah Eunhyuk memiliki masalah yang tidak ia bagikan dan membuatnya terbeban seperti ini. Dengan lembut Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk terentak karenanya. Dengan cepat pula ia menghapus air matanya.

"he-hyung? W-waeyo?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum memaksa, akan tetapi senyumannya malah dibalas pukulan tepat di kepala oleh Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk lekat. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum.

"aku hanya merindukan keluargaku, hyung" terang Eunhyuk berdusta. Akan tetapi Sungmin masih mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang diterangkan Eunhyuk.

"jika kau merindukan keluargamu, mengapa kau tidak menelonnya?" tanya Sungmin mengintrogasi membuat Eunhyuk kebingungan akan menjawab apa untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"mereka sibuk jadi aku tak bisa menelon mereka" terang Eunhyuk kembali berdusta, Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja. Jika begini Eunhyuk akan tetap mendustainya. Yah dia tahu itu. Karena sebagai sahabat baik Eunhyuk dia tahu jia Eunhyuk sedang tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya ia akan berdusta dan mengatakan hal lain untuk menutupi masalahnya.

"terserah kau sajalah, oh ya. Kau tidak ke bawah? Donghae menelepon kita dan katanya ia ingin berbicara denganmu" terang Sungmin membuat raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah. Sejenak Sungmin merasakan ada ekspresi sumbringan disana membuatnya berpikir apakah Eunhyuk itu menyukai Donghae. Tapi ditepisnya pikirannya tersebut karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah namja normal sepertinya juga. Dan terlebih Donghae sudah memiliki yeojachingu yang sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tahu jika hubungan Donghae dengan yeoja itu telah berakhir.

"nde, aku akan turun hyung" terang Eunhyuk sedikit menekan suaranya agar tidak terlalu ketahuan jia ia senang dengan Donghae yang menanyakannya. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan, ia berpikir jika kini Eunhyuk sudah bisa menerima Donghae sebagai temannya. Eunhyuk memang orang susah berteman walaupun ia terlihat wellcome dengan siapa saja tapi jangan salah sangka jika sebenarnya Eunhyuk iu sulit untuk berteman

Sesampainya di bahah Leeteuk segera memberikan poselnya kepada Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum karena sedari tadi ia sudah menunggu Eunhyuk karena dari awal Donghae menelepon adalah karena Eunhyuk.

"bocah ini sudah lama menunggumu" terang Leeteuk sembari tertawa. Eunhyuk segera mengambil ponsel Leeteuk dan membalas panggilan dari Donghae. Eunhyuk sedikit menjauh dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam dorm tersebut akan entah kenapa ia ingin sedikit menjauh. Dan syukurlah members lain tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

"yeoboseo" terang Eunhyuk akan tetapi tidak mendapat respon dari Donghae. Ia akhirnya kesal sendiri karena Donghae masih tidak memulai pembicaraannya.

"ya!" teriak Eunhyuk sembari mendengus kesal

"jika anda tidak ingin berbicara dan hanya ingin membuang-buang pulsa anda. Saya akan menutupnya" terang Eunhyuk akan menutup teleponnya tapi sebuah kaliamt sederhanya membuatnya terpaku

"jeongmal bogoshippeo, Hyukkie" terang Donghae dengan lirih, Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menjadi bergetar juga. Ia menangis, entah mengapa dan ia ingin menangis. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan semua keegoisan dan emosinya yang mengatakan jika ia membenci Donghae dan tidak ingin Donghae memperdulikannya. Tapi sebuah perasaan menyuksanya, sangat menyiksanya yang membuatnya ingin Donghae selalu ada untuknya.

"waeyo, Hyukjae-sshi?" tanya Donghae sedikit panik, ia panik karena mendengar Eunhyuk menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk masih saja menangis dan sekarang telah sesegukan. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Eunhyuk bisa tenang. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Apa ia salah mengatakan jika ia merindukan Eunhyuk. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah sendiri

"m-mianh-" ucap Dongahe terputus karena apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk sungguh membuatnya tersentak.

"nde, nado neomu jeongmal beogosippeo, Hae" terang Eunhyuk lirih sembari masih sesegukan, Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu, ia tahu hari ini akan terjadi. Dan ia tahu apa yang Eunhyuk sering katakan berlawanan dengan jerit hatinya. Dan Donghae menyukainya, ia hanya terus bersabar dan bersabar sampa waktunya akan tiba. Ia senang saat Eunhyuk mengatakan enam kata penuh makna tersebut.

"hm, gomawo Hyukkie, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja. Aku tutup sambungannya nde" ucap Donghae dari seberang sana, Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya bergetar seolah tidak rela Donghae mengatakan kata perpisahan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan mau.

"jangan..." terang Eunhyuk membuat Donghae bingung di kejauhan sana.

"jangan?" ulang Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya serasa ragu mengatakannya. Takut jika Donghae akan berpikir berbeda. Ia takut Donghae akan menganggapnya yang aneh-aneh. Dan ia tidak mau itu.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"jangan tutup dulu, Hae. Hiks" terang Eunhyuk jujur, seolah ada dorongan yang mendesakknya mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi dengan perasaannya. Donghae sekali lagi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk kepadanya. Hah, andai ia sekarang berada di hadapan Eunhyuk ia akan senang hati memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk yang memang ia idam-idamkan. Apa kau tahu jika Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk? Sepertinya begitu, hanya saja sikap Donghae yang selalu hyperaktive membuatnya tidak terlalu nampak jika di depan kamera.

"ssh, aku disini" terang Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk, sedikit menurunkan oktav nada suaranya, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang berada disana hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis.

"H-Hae, pulanglah" gugup Eunhyuk dengan nada sesegukan membuatnya sangat terlihat rapuh di depan Donghae. Hah, sepertinya Donghae salah memilih situasi.

"nde, aku akan pulang besok, Hyukkie. Mianhae, aku ingin sekali menemanimu. Tetapi masih ada beberapa scedules yang harus ku penuhi. Pulang nanti aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, nde Hyukkie. Anyeong" terang Donghae menyesal kemudian memutuskan saluran teleponnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk ia masih menangis. Ia sudah mengatakan jika ia sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Tapi sungguh ia ingin Donghae segera pulang, hanya itu

Ia segera kembali ke dalam dorm dan Leeteuk, Sungmin dan beberapa members lain yang melihatnya tengah menangis hanya berlari mengerumuninya.

"wae Hyukkie? Ada apa? Apa yang Hae katakan padamu sehingga kau menangis?" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi sembari memandang wajah Eunhyuk cemas sedangkan Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya memandang Eunhyuk penuh dengan tanda tanya. Pikirannya berkecambuk, akan tetapi ia idak boleh menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk namja normal dan tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan dengan sesamanya pula.

"dia hanya diam Hyung. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu dan membuatnya perih" terang Eunhyuk parau kemudian mengembalikan ponsel Leeteuk dan beranjak kekamarnya. Members lain hanya memandanganya dengan pandangan bingung.

"ada apa sebenarnya Eunhyuk dengan Donghae?" tanya Shindong memecah kesunyian. Ia juga curiga dengan tingkah keduanya yang memang sangat aneh.

"apa sebenahnya Eunhyuk err menyukai Donghae?" sambung Yesung dengan pandangan sedikit jijik. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menggeleng mendengar hipotesa beberapa members yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimanapun mereka normal dan semua orang tahu itu. Yang mereka lakukan itu hanya sekedar fanservice dan bukan sebuah kenyataan.

"apa yang kalian katakan? Apa Eunhyuk terlihat seperti gay?" Leeteuk berucap ketus kemudian meninggalkan yang lainnya yang menyisakan Yesung, Shindong dan Sungmin saja.

"tidak juga, dia sering mencari perhatian dengan yeoja" terang Sungmin yang sedikit ragu juga dengan apa yang ia katakan

"jika demikian jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" balas Heechul yang kebetulan juga ada disana, membuat Shindong mulai mempercayai ucapan Sungmin dan menyingkirkan hipotesa buruknya tentang Eunhyuk.

Keesokan harinya semua members Super Junior tengah berada di Incheon airport menunggu members Super Junior M yang telah tiba di tempat kelahiran mereka. Korea, dan yang kita ketahui semua members ini telah lengkap, ada Eunhyuk, Heechul, Shindong, Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Yesung yang dengan sabar menunggu penerbangan dari China menuju Korea, dan benar saja. Beberapa menit menunggu kini mereka tengah berhadapan dengan sepotong bagian dari keluarga mereka yang memenuhi scedules di China. Donghae hanya memandang semua hyung dengan wajah sumbringan apalagi saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"ayo kita pulang" terang Leeteuk setelah memeluk beberapa members Super Junior M yang memang ia rindukan sebagai saudaranya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju mobil fan milik managemnt mereka, Donghae dengan sengaja menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan permisi untuk pergi ke toilet dan apa yang mereka lakukan sama sekali tidak mendapat kecurigaan. Walau ada beberaa orang yang menaruh curiga pada mereka-Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?" terang Shindong kembali dengan hipotesanya, sedangkan beberapa members lain hanya menggidikkan bahu mereka tanda mereka tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi hal yang tidak perlu diurusi tersebut, walau ada pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka.

Disisi lain Donghae tengah menatap Eunhyuk intens. Mereka sedang berada di dalam toilet. Tidak takut dengan siapa yang akan memegoki mereka, dan mereka tidak perduli itu. Mungkin pernyataan itu hanya berlaku untuk Donghae karena terlihat kini Eunhyuk menatap Donghae takut, takut dengan pandangan Donghae dan takut dengan kondisi mereka. dimana Donghae tengah mengunci tubuh ramping Eunhyuk diantara dinding toilet dan Donghae. Eunhyuk menelan susah salivanya karena ia sungguh canggung dengan keadaan ini. Dimana disana ada perasaan gugup dan senang.

"Hyukkie, kau tahu apa bahasa Koreanya 'aku mencintaimu?" tanya Donghae menatap Eunhyuk masih dengan pandangan intens sedangkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan dengan apa yang Donghae katakan hanya menurut saja. Di dalam benak Eunhyuk ia berpikir apakah Donghae itu bodoh atau apa sampai bahasa daerahnya sendiri tidak tahu.

"s-saranghae" terang Eunhyuk dengan gugup menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Akan tetapi apa yang Eunhyuk dapatkan malah membuatnya semakin bingung dan tersentak, karena beberapa saat ia menguncapkan hal demikian ia merasa bibirnya dibungkan dengan sesuatu yang lembab yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah bibir Donghae sendiri. Eunhyuk yang shock dengan kejadian ini hanya terdiam dan tidak bernani mengatakan apa-apa karena jauh di dalam benaknya ia juga menikmati sentuhan Donghae. Apalagi beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka Donghae dengan protektifnya merengkuh pinggang Eunhyuk agar mendekat dengan tubuhnya dengkan Eunhyuk masih berusaha memahami situasi mereka. selang beberapa menit kemudian ciuman itupun diakhiri oleh Donghae sendiri

Ia tersenyum sembari menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah memerah.

"ucapkan itu sekali lagi Hyukkie" perintah Donghae mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

"s-saranghae" ucap Eunhyu gugup dengan perlakuan Donghae yang sangat membuatnya tersentak

"nado saranghae" balas Donghae membuat mata Eunhyuk terbelalak. Apa maksud Donghae. Apa tadi Donghae menyuruhnya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya atau Donghae yang ingin mengutarakan perasaannya?

"na neomu saranghae, Hyukkie. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi akan seberapa jauh kau membenciku setelah aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku tak bisa mendustai diriku jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Sosok Eunhyuk, dance machine, dan the best raper di Super Junior. Hyukkie neomu neomu saranghaeyo" terang Donghae sembari terus menatap lekat mata Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menangis dengan apa yang ia dengarkan. Ia tak percaya, dan tidak ingin percaya. Ia takut jika ia percaya ini hanya sebuah ilusi dari perasaannya yang menyiksa untuk Donghae. Ia lekas ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dan sesegukan disana. Donghae hanya membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan menepuk pelan punggung mungil Eunhyuk. Ia juga sakit dengan hany melihat Eunhyuk menangis. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat Eunhyuk terluka. Tapi perasaan ini terus saja menghantuinya dan memaksakannya untuk mengutarakan hal itu.

"gwenhamna Hyukkie, aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalasnya. Kini aku sudah senang hanya dengan mengutarakannya di depanmu" terdengar sangat lirih apa yang Donghae katakan. Ia masih mengelus dan menepuk punggung Eunhyuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi tangisannya.

"babo!" seru Eunhyuk memperdalam pelukannya di tubuh Donghae. Membuat Donghae tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"aku taku aku bodoh-" ucap Donghae terputus karena Eunhyuk belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"kau babo Lee Donghae! Kau babo jika kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu! Aku-aku bersikap egois dan fanatik hanya untuk membunuh perasaan ini! Tapi semakin lama, aku semakin sadar jika aku memang sangat mencintaimu Lee Donghae. Saranghaeyo! Nado saranghaeyo" terang Eunhyuk membuat senyuman terukir dari bibir tipis Donghae. Ia menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengakhiri pelukan mereka. ia menatap lekat wajah Eunhyuk dan sekali lagi mencium tepat dibibir Eunhyuk dan kini Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman tersebut. Sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Donghae.

Ia senang. Sangat senang karena Donghae mampu membuatnya senang. Ia senang karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ia senang orang yang ia cintai mencintainya juga. Ia sangat senang dengan perasaannya dan dengan Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang yakin jika waktu ini akan datang dan penantiannya akan berbuah manis dengan Eunhyuk yang juga mencintainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman tersebut kembali diakhiri, akan tetapi mereka berdualah yang mengakhirinya. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah padam, ia tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"Hae, apa hubungan kita tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dan mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

"mereka tidak akan tahu itu Hyukkie, dan jika mereka tahu. Aku akan memilihmu dan meninggalkan karirku demi kau. Bahkan sampai dunia mengucilkanku aku akan tetap memilihmu" terang Donghae semakin membuat semburan merah dipipi Eunhyuk semakin ketara.

"bukan itu, tapi kita namja. Bagaimana cara kita bersikap kepada members lain?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh keraguan. Takut membuat mereka kecewa.

"cinta tidak mengenal gender maupun kasta chagi, bersikaplah sewajarnya" terang Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan kembali menciuman, Eunhyuk hanya pasrah menerima ciuman Donghae. Toh Donghae yang memang pantas untuk menciumanya seperti ini, bukan yang lain dan bukan members lain. Bukan fanservice dan bukan solidaritas pekerja. Hanya dirinya dan Donghae sebagai sepasang kekasih sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

AN : ini oneshoot pertama saya lho, setelah love is purple gagal, bukan gagal seh, tapi masih tertunda :D

akh, 2 hari satu malam dan cerita ini selesai. Sesungguhnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa orang. Dan saya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Saya hanya mengutaraan semua emosi saya. Apakah jelek? Apakah pendek? Saya sebenarnya ingin fanfic ini hanya 2000 word tapi tidak bisa seiring dengan jalan cerita mereka. apa ini jelek? Apa ini kacau? Apa tidak nyambung? Saya tidak perduli dan saya senang karena semua emosi saya sudah terlampiaskan lewat ini. Sesungguhnya masih banyak fanfic yang belum saya publish seperti Super Junior VS Girl Generation part II, dan III. Padahal sudah ada mungkin karena saya malas menulis, ada lagi yang baru yang belum saya beri judul, dan Love is Purple yang hampir selesai, dan beberapa summary dari semua fanfic saya. Saya tidak begitu banyak memiliki inspirasi dan saya menulis dengan mood, jadi saya pasti publishnya lama. Semoga fanfic saya ini ada yang berminat untuk membacanya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan

terimakasih

Kyuhyun : yang penampilannya baru. Ceileh Tom, banyak diut ye?#nyengis Siwon-kuda

Author : dan aku benci kau, dan kau benci aku, dan kau aku benci, dan aku kau benci, benci dan kau aku, aku benci dan kau, kau aku benci dan, aku benci dan kau, dan aku benci kau, dan kau benci aku dan benci aku kau, dan bla bla bla*mulut Tom dimasukin tanah liat

Siwon : gua ga ada nongol, dari awal man, AWAL. OMAIGAT!#beralay ria

Donghae : gua tiga kali cium Eunhyukkie di fanfic ini. Dan gua seneng#sambil sikatin ikan-ikannya

Kyuhyun : gua jamin bibir Eunhyuk makin doer akibat loe cium Hae

Sungmin : #tendang Kyuhyun ke luar planet, gua iri

Ryeowook : aku pengen masak

Shindong : gua laper

Hangeng : gua ga kelihatan!

Kibum : gua lagi shooting

Siwon : gua kuda

Kangin : gua rakun

Kyuhyun :#balik ke bumi, gua keren dan semua mengakuinya

All(-minus Kyuhyun) : perasaan loe doang

Author : gua patah hati~

Kyuhyun : OMAIGOT, LOE? PATAH HATI? SURGA DUNIA GUA! HAHAHAHAHA

Author : ya gua patah hati dan loe bahagia, semakin bahagia gua jika gua inget difanfic ini loe ga ngapa-ngapai sama Sungmin, HuahahahahahahAKH#Author di lempar bakiak sama Sungmin

Leeteuk : ngapa loe emangnya Tom?

Author : couple kakak kelas gua, bubar yang seme brengsek, yang uke bibirnya Kissable

Eunhyuk : gak se kissable bibir gua

Kibum : gua sibuk shooting

Heechul : dan gua ga nanya

Zhoumi : gua cme back dengan rambut baru

Henry : dan tetap merah XD

All(-Zhoumi dan Henry) : DAN KITA PINGSAN!

Hangeng : emang kenapa?

Author : ga tahu

Yesung : gua ga diajak ngomong

Ryeowook : soalnya hyung babo.

Sungmin : soalnya hyung jelek

Kangin : soalnya kepala hyung besar

Eunhyuk : eh eh, kita kok jadi ngaco sih?

Heechul : perasaan loe doang?

Donghae : eh Tom, gua denger loe buat fanfic rated M?

Author : lalu?

Donghae : pairnya siapa?

Author : rahasia yang jelas

Shindong : ck, pelit!

Author : biar

Leeteuk : hiks, gua mau wamil, siapa yang bakal gantiin gua?#mewek

Heechul : nah lho, Leeteuk hyung hamil. Loe Kangin baru pulang wamil udah bisa hamilin orang. Ckckck mengenaskan#sok dramatis

Yesung : emang Leeteuk hyung orang?

Kyuhyun : bukan, tapi alang-alang. Jahahaha

Sungmin :#geplak Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung

Babo kalian, wamil didenger hamil.

Eunhyuk : gua gak mau yang gantiin Leeteuk hyung sementara itu Yesung hyung. Bisa-bisa entar members Super Junior diganti jadi kura-kura semua

Donghae : setuju

Henry : Henry jadi apa? Ah ga seru mainnya

Shindong : enry jadi orang pinter mau?

Henry : eh? Harus ya? Gimana caranya?

All (-Henry) : makanya belajar. ==

Author : eh minta flame atau review sono

Leeteuk : nyensus members suju dulu

Leeteuk?

Leeteuk : hadir

All (-Leeteuk) : #sweatdrop

Leeteuk : Heechul

Heechul : hadir

Leeteuk : Hangeng

Hangeng : hadir

Leeteuk : Yesung

Yesung : kenapa aku?

Leeteuk : Kangin

Kangin : always in your heart baby

Author & Kyuhyun : nyesek jadi Leeteuk oppa-hyung dikatai babi.

Kangin :#bantai Ton sama Kyuhyun

All (-Kangin, Tom, & Kyuhyun) : #geleng-geleng

Leeteuk : Shindong

Shindong : hadir

Leeteuk : Sungmin

Kyuhyun : masih gua rape hyung, bentaran absen dulu oke?

Sungmin : #seenak udel jorokin Kyuhyun ke jamban

Leeteuk : Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk : lagi mau kencan sama Hae, hyung.

Donghae : kita ngedate, ngedate aja. Jangan shopping lagi

Leeteuk : Donghae

Donghae : mau ke WGM

Eunhyuk : loe selingkuhin gua?#ga nyante

Donghae : WGM, itu Wedding HaeHyuk Got Married, iya kan chagi, Eunhyuk nae baby Hyukjae

Eunhyuk : #blushing.

Kyuhyun sama Author : so sweet banget sampai eneg.

Heechul : #lemparin kyuhyun sama Tom pake bakiak

Leeteuk : Siwon

All (-Siwon) : GA DIANGGAP. JAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA#yang ketawa terakhir itu Kyuhyun sama Tom)

Siwon :#mewek, ia aku ga dianggap. Dialogku cuma dikit. Ini doang. Huweeeeee~

Sungmin : malu Won, sama otot loe

Shindong : hu'uh~

Leeteuk : Ryeowook

Ryeowook : aku mau cuci piring eoh? Habis suapi kuda(-Siwon) makan

Siwon : kenapa setiap kuda itu nunjuknya ke gua?

Kyuhyun & Author : #sembunyi tangan

Leeteuk : Kibum

Kibum : aku lagi shooting

Leeteuk : Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : aku ganteng dan nanti malem aku mau do 'this' and 'that' sama Sungmin hyung

Author : aha?

Kyuhyun : NGAPA LOE? NANTANG?

Author : IYA! NGAPA LOE? TAKUT?

Donghae, Kangin, Siwon, Heechul :#iket dan bekep mulut Tom dan Kyuhyun pake lakban, di gantung di pohon tomat

Zhoumy : mengenaskan

Leeteuk : Zhoumy

Zhoumy : hadir

Leeteuk : Henry

Henry : hadir

Leeteuk : yoweslah udah kelas

Author : mas, mas saya mas, belum

Leeteuk : sapa ya?

Author : huweeeee, aku anggota SuJu ke 16, tak ingat?

All (-Tom) : KAGAK!

Author :#manyun,

Ck, dari pada gua kesel sendiri. sekarang ga ada couple yang minta review atau flamenya. Hanya ada gua. Minta partisipasinya. Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan, semoga menikmati cerita saya.

Terimakasih

Siwon : udah kelas?

Author : udah

Yesung : sekarang loe mau apa?

Author : nyanyiin lagu gua yang bakalan lebih melejit dari Super Junior

All (-Tom) : coba nyanyiin

Author : dan aku benci kau, dan kau benci aku, dan kau aku benci, dan aku kau benci, benci dan kau aku, aku benci dan kau, kau aku benci dan, aku benci dan kau, dan aku benci kau, dan kau benci aku dan benci aku kau, dan*nyanyiin itu sampai kiamat

Kyuhyun :#sweatdrop. Judulnya apaan Tom?

Author : dan aku benci kau, dan kau benci aku, dan kau aku benci, dan aku kau benci, benci dan kau aku, aku benci dan kau, kau aku benci dan, aku benci dan kau, dan aku benci kau, dan kau benci aku dan benci aku kau. Itu judulnya

All (-Tom) :#makin sweatdrop

Heechul : lirik sama judulnya ga jauh beda ==

Author : yang penting bagus, udah deh. Bubar-bubar. XD#plak


End file.
